spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deetfeet
Welcome! Vandals around here All done. Thanks for warning me about the vandal on the episode page, I never noticed since I was busy on other wikis/real life. I'll have to protect the page till New Years so it won't be further messed with. BTW, your page Sponged Together looks fine and no one has edited except you. Phin68 Merry Christmas! 21:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, they won't. They won't have the abiliy to edit it till after New Years' :D Phin68 Merry Christmas! 22:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) "Sponged Together" Episodes Shouldn't the Sponged Together episodes be listed in production order? The dates won't change, just the order. Shouldn't that be able to happen? --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 21:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I liked it that way, because thats how a lot of shows air their episodes. Recently I've had them airing in production order, and the pages for the DVDs have them in prod. order. --Deetfeet 16:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. Ideas for Sponged Together! 1.Idea - Plankton joins The Bakery of Sponged Together House and compete against Mr. Krabs. Plankton steal Sandy's invention and rework it into Bread-Maker ; Sandy's invention is complete and he decide for some time reject conflict, but when he discover, that his invention is stolen, he turn all house upside down! 2.Idea - Plankton ask Larry into The Bakery of Sponged Together House, but Larry reply, that he have prepare for Bikini Bottom Competetion - Muscle, Is It? Plankton hypnotize Larry. Larry join The Bakery of Sponged Together House. However, Larry's friend take Larry on Competetion and when Larry lose, then Larry's hypnotize is lost and Larry knock Plankton out! 3.Idea - Health Inspector return to Sponged Together House. This time residents of the house don't want to go home, despite of the fact that in house is too many conflicts. So, Health Inspector make health check and learn that Patrick have problems with his teeth and he feel fear of dental! 4.Idea - Spongebob hear that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were friends in episode 1205, but when Plankton start compete against Mr. Krabs, they become enemies again. So, he tries make Mr. Krabs and Plankton friends again with help of Karen, Larry and Patrick, but this is useless - in episode 1205 they were just pretended! These are my last ideas. Soon, I write some new. Think THESE through! SpongeWriter123 09:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC), DF! 5.Idea - Spongebob realize that he can't make others into friends by itself. So, he ask Patrick. Then he ask Ms. Puff, but he say that he don't help Spongebob until Spongebob don't get his driver license. Karen say, that he don't help until Spongebob don't learn what is computer! Larry say, that he don't want to be friend with Plankton. Mr. Krabs say, that he don't forgive Sandy for what he did! Patrick say, that Spongebob can use Plankton's hypnosis. Plankton say, that he don't give his invention to Spongebob and Patrick. Patrick steal Plankton's invention and use it, but he hypnosis others into savages! Who will help them? (Health Inspector, who start second try!) 6.Idea - Plankton realizes that only bakery store is too small business. So, he start produce drinks - Pinekton (Plankton - Pineapple). Mr. Krabs decide produce drinks, too - Krabsy Appley (Krabs - Apple). What will public/housemates decide? (Pinekton) 7.Idea - Plankton decide to make his bussiness larger. So, he open School, where Plankton is director, Ms. Puff is teacher and Larry is Physical Education Teacher. However, Children beat up Larry, Run away from lessons and Plankton as director can't control it! Who will help Sponged Together School? (Mr. Krabs) 8.Idea - Bakery workers realize that Plankton think that this is his bussiness and he's boss. So, they protest ';' Ms. Puff have to lay out marks for boating shcool, but protest create too many noise. So, he accidentaly give Spongebob "3" - Spongebob is unlucky! These are my last ideas. Soon, I write some new. Think THESE throught! (PS: What about 1.Idea and 3.Idea?) SpongeWriter123 14:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ABSOLUTE DISASTER!!!!! SOMEONE DELETED THE SPONGED TOGETHER PAGE!!!!!!--William Leonard 13:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks like its there to me, no worrys :) --Deetfeet 23:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Reward competiters You're just going to have to wait and see. Sorry, I'm just not in that sharing mood right now. Phin68 Merry Christmas! 23:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep you waiting Hi Deetfeet! Sorry i wasn't able to do some episodes on Sponged Together. You, see something happen on my computer and it was a virs! Sorry about that. I'll do some episodes soon. User: MissAppear869 The Prehistory Adventures Did you took over The Prehistory Adventures? If yes, then do you have any plans for it? SpongeWriter123 13:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did take over "The Prehistory Adventures" because the idea was too good to go to waste. I don't really have any plans for it except to make it a series. Deetfeet 13:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I help you with that? SpongeWriter123 13:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes go ahead. However, I wont rework your storys since this isn't my show, if Spongefan2 ever comes back and wants that he may do it. Deetfeet 13:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Why he ended? He didn't do anything with that series SpongeWriter123 14:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Krusty Hotel Hey, Deetfeet! Is The Krusty Hotel's idea a good idea? Yes No Average Normal Not bad, anyway (If it is then I will go ahead and order new season...) SpongeWriter123 13:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ABSOLUTE DISASTER AGAIN!!!!! I think TonyWarBox vandalised the title cards for Sponged Together again! Please help! No. What he did was vandelize the none.jpg image. He hasn't even edited the page. The Krusty Hotel DVD First Season of The Krusty Hotel is completed. So, you can create DVD for it. And also don't forget to check out The Krusty Hotel Awards SpongeWriter123 12:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Do you like make DVDs?) SpongeWriter123 20:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) No Problem, and yes I do like to make DVDs Deetfeet 20:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If that's not problem, then good if you make DVDs for The Krusty Hotel hereafter, too? SpongeWriter123 20:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you got to see what i did in harold and freinds its amazing lord makeup Warning! A link to the Sponged Together page in the list of SpongeBob spin-offs is missing. Please go check and find the one responsible for this. Vickers Vilbert, September 24, 2010.